puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironside
Ironside is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. It was founded on December 28, 2005 and currently flies the Anchor Management flag. Information Ironside was formed by Metallus and Kelz just after Christmas, 2005, while under the flag Don't Panic. Shortly after the crew formed, they went independent and dedicated themselves to pillaging entirely. During this time they actively grew through recruiting and many of the core mates left in Ironside were trained and became Officers during this time. Looking for a new flag to call home, and having a bit of a rebellious streak in them, the crew joined the flag Notorious Fandango at the end of May 2006. Ironside stayed in Fandago and helped them with the greevil plans until the flag disbanded in November of 2006. After the flag disbanded, Ironside merged with another Fandango crew, Greevil Academy. Finding itself without a flag to call home Ironside went independent and formed their own, one crew flag called Irony. Due to the loss of its two founding members to real life responsibilities, Irony was short lived. Ironside shut down it's recruitment entirely and began a quest to find a new flag to call home. After spending time with many great Midnight flags, Ironside became a member of the flag Riot between June and July of 2007. After a long and successful stay in Riot, a now small group of Ironsiders decided it was time to find a new home that would allow their most active mates a chance to pillage and participate in events while allowing their less active mates to log on and puzzle with others whenever their schedule allowed. After investigating their options the crew decided to make their home in the flag Anchor Management at the end of May 2008. Ironside has a unique take on sharing leadership responsibilities, rotating the captain's hat between its senior officers, giving a wider number of its members a chance try their hand at crew management. Ironside's view is that all S.O.s are crew leaders and the Captain is just another S.O. with a fancy hat. All active S.O.s are to be consulted in major crew decisions and major decisions will not be made solely at the Captain's discretion. Ironside's current captain is Sancha. Former captains include Kelz, Deadmoose, Joepirate, Metallus, Mith and Arrlene. Unofficial Crew Colors Black and any secondary color Activities *Throw a party for the crew's first year. *Participated in numerous blockades. *Helped take islands in the flags Notorious Fandango and Riot. *Created a flag. *Managed to keep our crew alive for over 2 years. Crew Rules #Have fun! #Show respect to your crew mates at all times. #Be willing to do anything to keep the boat afloat. Rank Promotions This crew is not currently recruiting. Cabin Person: Non subscriber or new player that has only pillaged with us once or twice and shown great promise. Pirate: Subbed player, has pillaging with us several times and has shown enthusiasm and a willingness to help keep the boat running and the pillage fun. Officer: A Pirate that's been with us for awhile, (time varies from person to person), and has shown improvement in their puzzling skills, a greater willingness to help the crew both on and off the seas and an interest in learning to nav and run or XO on pillages. Fleet Officer: An Officer who has completed training and desires to increase their responsibilities within the crew as well as one who shows leadership abilities. Senior Officer: All S.O.s are involved in leadership decisions and may one day become Captain so only the most trusted and dedicated of mates will reach this rank. External Links Anchor Management Flag Forum